Good Coffee is Hard to Come By
by Starcalista
Summary: She had chosen to walk the short distance there to get her morning caffeine because the coffee there was much better than the one at the hospital. It was definitely not because of the blond, blue eyed barista whose shift coincidentally are in the mornings, no matter what Ino says. Eventual NaruSaku


**Title:** Good Coffee is Hard to Come By  
 **Author:** Starcalista  
 **Fandom:** Naruto (usual disclaimer applies)  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Sakura Haruno + Naruto Uzumaki (narusaku)  
 **Prompt:** Coffee Shop AU  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Word Count:** 610  
 **Summary:** She had chosen to walk the short distance there to get her morning caffeine because the coffee there was much better than the one at the hospital. It was definitely not because of the blond, blue eyed barista whose shift coincidentally are in the mornings, no matter what Ino says.  
 **Warnings:** None, I think  
 **Notes:** A repost from my tumblr account. I had this in my folder for some time now. Unfinished and neglected. So I decided to finish it today and for the time being end it there. There might be a continuation in the works but I have some other wip that I need to finish so it might not be published in the near future.

* * *

x

* * *

Sakura Haruno took a deep breath of the crisp morning air as she walked to the coffee shop on the corner street, near to the hospital where she worked as a general doctor. She had only noticed the quaint place the month before after her car had broken down and she had been forced to use the bus to get to work. At first she had just wanted to try it out since it was on the way from the bus stop to the hospital, but now it has become her new routine to go there every morning before she has to clock in even though she already had her car back. She had chosen to walk the short distance there to get her morning caffeine because the coffee there was much better than the one at the hospital. It was definitely not because of the blond, blue eyed barista whose shift coincidentally are in the mornings, no matter what Ino says.

The bell above the door chimed as she entered and walked into the warm café, and there she finds the blond haired barista wiping up the tables. No one else was here, weird. But then again she is here earlier than the usual time she would come.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" The blond young man, Naruto (not that she'd ever tell him that she knows his name and really what a weird name it is, though she guesses it's kind of fitting, a weird name for a weird guy), greeted, grinning at her, walking behind the counter, "You're here early today,"

"Morning, yeah, I had the early morning shift as the doctor on watch today." She replies, approaching the counter, "Slow morning?"

"Well, I did just opened, you're way earlier than your usual time," Sakura lifted an eyebrow at that, and he immediately went red, "Though it's not like I know when your usual time is, you just always come right after Sasuke-teme and he's a stickler for schedules and anyway, your usual right?" He abruptly changed the subject, turning around to get to work on Sakura's coffee.

"Yes, thank you," leaning on the counter with a sigh of exhaustion, "who's Sasuke? Your friend?"

"Not really, he's just one of the regulars, though we did go to high school together. He's really rude so you shouldn't go anywhere near him,"

Sakura laughs at that, "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"Here you go, Sakura-chan," he handed her the coffee cup with her name on it as she handed him the money, "Rough morning?":

"Thank you," she takes a sip of her coffee, and this time lets out a sigh of contentment. The coffee here is her personal heaven, "I look that bad huh?" She asks back, replying to his question.

"Oh no, of course not, you look beautiful, ah I mean," Sakura giggled as Naruto fumbled with his words, feeling flattered that he thought as such, "it's just that you look bushed."

"Yeah, we had a few accident patients coming in this morning and I still have my regular hours to go to. So see you tomorrow. Thanks Naruto, you're a lifesaver," indicating to the coffee, then waving her hand in farewell and exiting the coffee shop, not realizing that she had just called the barista by name.

If she had looked behind her, she would've saw Naruto shouting in celebration that the regular he had a crush on actually knew his name, earning an incredulous stare from the next customer as he chuckled sheepishly for his outburst. Luckily that customer was also Naruto's friend so he didn't actually lose a customer that day because of his exuberant attitude.

* * *

x

* * *

 **End Note:** So I hope you like it and thank you for reading it. I have now decided to make this into a drabble collection held in this universe. So while the next chapters might not always connect to the previous chapter, all the chapters will connect to one another in some way, however I will be marking this work as complete at all times. Anyway, please review. I love helpful criticisms but just a comment saying that you like it, really means a lot to me.


End file.
